What Happened to America
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: Where's America? Wait why does that teenager look like him? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Rated T because the countries love to fight each other.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes with caterpillars over them looked around the meeting room.

England twitched, " OI WRITER! MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT CATERPILLARS!" **(You sure? They look that way to me. Also NOW NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, I NEED IT.) **"YES I AM QUITE SURE THEIR NOT CATERPILLARS! yelled England.

"Ohonhonhon. England who are you yelling at? asked the pervert...I mean France.

"Never Mind that you frog. What I want to know is...WHERE THE HECK IS AMERICA!" shouted a VERY grumpy England.

"Maybe he went to get hamburgers da?" a kolkolkoling Russia. " Yes of course he for 3 FREAKING HOURS YOU IDiOT! yelled England...again. Russia had his purple aura surround him. England gulped "M-moving on, have any of you seen the idiot?" The other countries shook their heads. Germany stood, "Vell since none of you have seen him, ve shall send search parties to start at his favorite places and move from there. NOW GO"

Well after months and months of searching, which was really only 2 months, everybody gave up and went home.

What they didn't know was that America ended getting reincarnated as newborn Alfred J. Fable.

**(Yes I did sorta kill America. But it's for plot related reasons. The name Alfred J. Fable is just America's human Alfred F. Jones only Jones is his middle name with Fable as his last for all Hetalia fans. Also I'm doing a poll for who REINCARNATED! America should be paired up with.**

**R & R)**


	2. Parts of Alfred's Childhood

_Alfred age 5 Montanna_

Alfred was running running home from the park that was close to his house. Laughing and smiling he walked through the door which was now off the hinges. "Mommy i'm back" he yelled. Sarah Fable looked towards the door. "Welcome ba-_sigh_- Alfred that's the third door this week. _sighs again_ We really need to work on controlling your super strength." Alfred looked at the door "oops sorry mommy." Sarah shook her head and smiled. "Maybe we can work something out."

Alfred lived with just his mom. Sarah got pregnant with Alfred at 16 when his parents decided to elope. Unfortunately when his dad learn Sarah was pregnant they ended up getting divorced and Alfred's dad decided to skip town. But Sarah quickly got a job, went back to her maiden name, and became a super mama to Alfred

_Alfred age 10_

Alfred was sitting in the back away from the other kids who were afraid of him because of his super strength. Mr Martinez walked in with two red-headed children. "Class these are the twins Michael and Valerie Davis. They're new here so be nice." Mr. Martinez looked around "Well it seems the only desks left are by Alfred." Michael and Valerie quickly got to the desks. Alfred looked at them.

Michael's red hair was pulled back some leaving bangs on the right side of his face. He had green eyes that pretty much sparkled with mischief. He was wear basketball shorts with one of those shirts that looked like they sewed a short sleeve shirt over a long sleeved shirt.

Valerie looks were like a female version of Michael. But she looked calmer than Micheal. She was wearing pants with a shirt and jacket. The shirt had a saying on it**: When life gives you lemons make grape juice and watch as the world wonders how you did it.** They both looked fun.

The twins got a good look at Alfred. Valerie practically squealed. In twinspeak they said "WOAH! You look like America from Hetalia!" Alfred got confused. "Um what's Hetalia" They gasped "How do you not know what Hetalia is! It's the best show ever!" Thus a friendship was formed.

_England_

England shivered and looked around "Why does it feel like America made an unholy alliance?" **(That's because he did)** "Shut up Author" Yelled England. **(Oi! Don't break the 4th wall again! Seriously that's the second time in this fic!)** "I don't care! NOW TELL ME WHERE AMERICA IS! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! **(-_-' Nu~ I won't. Especially for the plot.)** England growled.

_Slurrrp_

England spun around and saw France. "Ohonhonhon. Who were you talking to?" France asked. England snapped "WHY ARE YOU HERE FRANCE" England started choking France. "Ah Mon Cheri you're so cold to me. I also came to talk about Hetalia." smirked France. England groaned " WHY did Japan make that?"

**(What did you think I forgot about the countries did you? Just so you know this is also going to be a England x oc with Alfred's mom Sarah so no pairing England with anyone else. Alfred looks like he did before he well died only with green-blue eyes. He also still has his super strength which explains the broken door and why nobody except the twins go near him. Yes in this universe Japan made Hetalia and the twins are big fans of it. Tell me who you want the trio to be paired up with in the comments. There will also be a Alfred x Valerie pairing option. Just so you know I have no idea how to write yaoi so if the story becomes that it would be so much fail.**

**England: *Stares***

**FDK: What? **

**England: Your pairing me with the idiot's MOTHER?!**

**FDK: What? Oh yep!**

**England: WHY!**

**FDK: *Rolls eyes* Relax. Sarah is a very intelligent woman. Any of Al's idiocy that shows up comes from before. Believe me 250 or so years of being an idiot doesn't go away after being an idiot. Plus Sarah will balance you out. Not to mention she can cook.**

**England:*Splutters* I CAN COOK!**

**FDK:*Deadpans* You really can't. I mean when I cook I can get it on the first try. And if it doesn't come out pretty much like my mom's cooking, at least it still tastes pretty good.**

**England*Emo Corner***

**FDK: Review! It helps possibly give Alfred little siblings : D.)**


	3. Comic Con

**(I don't Hetalia and any songs in this fanfic that may show up)**

_Alfred, Valerie, and Michael age 17_

Alfred was excited. Today was saturday which meant going to the comic con. He, Michael, and Valerie went every year. They always dressed up as characters with their hair color because they were to lazy to dye it or buy wigs.

Last year they went as Star Wars characters. This year they were going as Hetalia characters.

Alfred was going as his Hetalia counterpart America. Haha laugh it up jerks(Darnit Micheal stop laughing don't make me come over there)

The twins were going as the hetalia twins Italy and Romano. They actually decided to buy brown wigs for their costumes. They didn't need to make the curl since they already had those in their natural hair.

Alfred adjusted his brown bomber jacket and messed up his hair. Valerie looked at him in concern. "Al are you sure you're okay?' Al nodded, you see ever since 2008, when he was nine, and a year before he met the twins, he's been very sickly(1) even now at age 17. "Yea I'm fine let's go." Good thing the Comic con was a close drive from his house.

They got there and got their instruments inside.** (Just to clarify Al unlike before he became a teen, is actually good at singing and is actually smarter. But he's still an idiot and doesn't understands when he's made someone mad. He also doesn't get girls which I'll happily leave the flirting to France when he shows back cause he will. Al can also still pack away who knows how many burgers)** After setting up they decided to walk around and possibly shop.

Immediately Al got Hetalia fans swarming him awing over the fact he looks like the actual America. One of said fans decided to speak up. "How'd you manage to look like America?" Al stood straight and took the question like a boss(or just someone who gets asked that a lot. "Actually except for my clothes I look like this all day." They gasped, "REALLY?" Al showed a smirk, "24/7, 365 days a year." He quickly got people asking for his autograph.

After autograph signing he walked around some more when he suddenly tackled. Al grunted, sat up, and got a good look at the now obvious girl. She looked kind of like Russia only with darker hair and somewhat of a tan despite what state she represented. "A-alaska(2)(3), wait...Kayla(4)? What are you doing here?" asked Al after the shock wore off some. Alaska gave him a smile. "I was in the neighbor. Jackson, 'Ailana, and the others say hi by the way." They chatted a bit more before separating.

He met back up with Val and Mikey.. They grabbed their instruments(Alfred and Val have guitars and Michael plays the drums). They played don't stop believin, glad you came, and we will rock you.

They did a few more songs before finishing. Val noticed a guy**(Guess who~)** in the crowd. "Dang is that a good England cosplayer over there or what. Heck even his eyebrows look real." Al and Mikey looked over at him and indeed he did look a lot like the actual England. Mikey was the one who asked, "Is he like Al where he actually looks like the character or is he just using some makeup." Al answered, "Option one because no one can make Iggy's (Snickers and the England guy looked like he was glaring at him almost like he heard him) eyebrows with just makeup." Mikey and Val nodded. Al thought to himself_, Or he could be the real personification of England._

England watched the band's performance after losing the frog. They were quite good it was just the male vocalist/guitarist. He looked way too much like America to be one of those cosplayers. He glared at the boy/country, he could've sworn he heard the America look alike call him Iggy.

Al just shouldered his guitar case when he heard a voice, a somehow familiar yet unfamiliar voice. "America what are you doing here you idiot." Al looked and saw his fellow Hetalia look alike. "Sorry dude but I'm not actually America, and who are you anyway?" England glared, "Like you don't know who I am."

**(Aaaand done! Never have I ever been so happy for Lindsey Stirling posting her music videos on youtube. Anyway yes I shortened Alfred's name but only because it's getting annoying to write his whole name. I also gave Valerie and Michael the nicknames Val and Mikey.**

**(1) Al's feeling sick since ya know he's the personification of America so of course he'd feel the economy and debts even after getting reincarnated. And yes Al still has his country power but it's not going to fully kick in till he's 20-21. That way he'll be taken more seriously when he has to tell the president about being a country.**

**(2) I was thinking if countries ended up getting personifications why not the actual states in America. Several of the states look 15 to 20 in youngest states look to be anywhere from ages 7 to 12. The 13 states that were the 13 colonies look around 22 to 24 years old.**

**(3) Al met the states when he was 14, when he was glomped by Hawaii, who didn't realize he doesn't remember them and called him daddy. After that they had to explain it to him and the fact he might be(is actually) their "dad" America. Geez just imagine the family reunions/birthdays/father's day. That's a lot of kids if you think about it. Good thing Sarah wants grandkids even if their not what she expected.**

**(4) Kayla is Alaska's human name. Jackson is Texas and 'Ailana is Hawaii, who also happens to look and be younger than the rest. I'll be making up the states human names as I go along.**


	4. Well that Happened

**(I own nothing but Michael, Valerie, and Sarah)**

Al slapped England on the back laughing. "Oh dude you nearly got me with that but saw through it. Now can you introduced yourself to me? I'm Alfred J. Fable," said Al while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh Angleterre what are you doing?" asked France as he walked up to them. Al's eyes widened in shock as he looked back and forth between them. France finally noticed him and said, "What the ****(1)."_ What the h***!? Okay I can accept maybe one other person looking like a Hetalia country but TWO?!_ was Al's panicked thought process before he mentally face palmed._ Ok forgot about the states for a moment. Then that means…****! I'm actually America. Cool. _He thought much more calmly.

"HEY AL!" yelled Mikey as he and Val walked over with Mcdonalds. Grabbing a bag, Al stuffed a burger into his mouth. Val looked at England and France and then over at Al. Stuttering she asked, "Um Al who are they?" Gulping he said, "These two are the real Iggy(England twitches) and France dudette!"

The twins' mouths dropped in shock. England and France were confused about why it seemed like America didn't remember them. Just as they were about to question him, Al doubled over coughing. Val rushed over to him and yelled at England, "Hey! Do you have a car? We need to get him to his mom!" England nodded and ran to get said car.

_*Timeskip*_

Sitting on the couch the three nations looked at each other as Al sipped a glass of water. Sarah was on her way home after Val called her about the coughing fit. Val had also called Alaska, knowing the state could kick England and France's butts if nessecary. Hey Alaska was raised by RUSSIA before becoming one of the states.

"Ok America I want answers. What's going on and why do you act like you don't remember us?" said England as calmly as possibly.

Taking one last sip of his water, Al answered, "Second question first. I don't remember you because I somehow got reincarnated and as such don't have my memories of being a country. For the other question, because of my crappy economy and debts I'm feeling the strain and am now sick."

Sarah ran through the door with Alaska/Kayla(2) not far behind. Grabbing Al's face she looked at him. "Alfred are you alright. Val told me you had a fit!" she exclaimed worriedly. France looked like he was going to flirt with her but England stopped him with an elbow to the gut.

"Ms. Fable he's quite alright now. I've known him for years and that coughing fit was nothing." he said to sooth her and Sarah gave him a small smile.

France looked over to Alaska/Kayla and asked Al, "Amerika. Who's this young lady?" Chuckling nervously Al replied, "This is Kayla, also known as Alaska. She's one of my states."

**(*hides behind Eon* Um don't hate me for not updating this story till now. I didn't have any ideas for it until today. **

**(1) Sorry but I don't swear. I say crap, freak, frigging, oh my log, log darn it, darn it, but that's it.**

**(2) Should I start calling Alaska by Kayla when talking about her in the story or just stick with Alaska?**

**R&R)**


End file.
